Kiss and Tell
by aLLiCaT225
Summary: Finn gets an unexpected customer at his kissing booth. Finn/Puck. Takes place durning episode 2x12. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: Ok, so for some reason, I swore off writing Glee fics (because I never thought I'd be able to pull one off), until now, 'cause well, I had this idea during "Silly Love Songs" and someone...Hillary...wouldn't let me not write it. So here it is. "Silly Love Songs" with a Finn/Puck twist. **

**Disclaimer: Not my sandbox, just playing in it. **

**Dedicated: To Hillary, 'cause without her this fic wouldn't exist. Also make sure to check out her Klaine fic, "Be My Teenage Dream Tonight". It's awesome. For reallz. **

**Warnings: Slash and complete disregard of canon. **

_So Finn and I have been best friends for a while now…and like, sometimes I feel like he doesn't know what's good for him. I mean, look at him getting kissed by every chick at this school and not even getting a woodie. If you ask me, that's kinda pathetic. _

The main hallway of McKinley High was lined with just about every girl who went to the school. And they were all there for the same exact thing, a chance to swap spit with the newest WMHS celebrity, Finn Hudson, star quarterback of the now-championship football team. All they had to do was pay a dollar and all their wildest dreams would come true.

Finn pulled it off as being some BS fundraiser for Glee Club. But Puck knew better than that. It was obvious Finn was only doing it to get some action, since he probably hadn't gotten much since he and Rachel broke up.

_Like I said. Pathetic. _

Though, Puck probably wasn't doing any better standing at his locker just staring daggers at every girl who approached the booth and touched their lips to Finn's.

_Pfft I bet I could kiss better than half those chicks…and wait. What am I saying? No way I wanna kiss Finn. He's like, my boy. I'm pretty sure wanting to make-out with one of your boys goes against man-code…Hmm. But I wonder what it says about wanting to give them a blow job…_

"Wow, are you seriously serious right now?"

The bitter cold remark couldn't have come from anyone but the Ice Queen herself.

"Santana." Puck tore his gaze away from where Finn was trying to remove himself a very clingy, but not totally unattractive, Cheerio from his personal bubble.

"Puckerman." The former Cheerio crossed her arms, her face tightened in an expectant pout (the one that usually said 'I know you're cheating on my but I don't care because I'm cheating too'). "What are you doing?"

"Uh, standing here?" Puck answered obviously, his tone implying the big 'duh' at the end of the sentence.

"You're _staring _at Finn while he makes-out with every girl in this school. What's the matter?" Santana lowered her voice, trying to play it cool and sexy. "Jealous?" She raised one eyebrow suggestively.

"Please, I am the hottest piece of ass this school has to offer," Puck scoffed and shut his locker. "Like I'm jealous that Hudson's paying chicks so he can get some."

"I'm not talking about Finn kissing all those girls," Santana continued, taking a small step toward her ex-boyfriend. "I'm talking about you being jealous of _all _those girls getting to kiss Finn…"

"And you wonder why I broke up with you," Puck brushed off Santana's comment as if she didn't know what the hell she was talking about, even though she had just hit the nail on the head. "You're psycho."

"True, but I'm not blind," She countered without missing a beat. "I see the way you're looking at him. Admit it, you want him."

For once, Puck didn't have a snide comment to come back with. Probably because his bat-shit crazy ex-girlfriend was right.

_Are you listening to yourself right now, Puckerman? Santana, right about something? Last time I checked, that doesn't happen…_

"I think you should go for it."

"Excuse me?"

"Do it. Kiss him." Santana held up a single dollar bill, waving it in Puck's face to show she wasn't fooling around (this once, at least). "You won't."

Knowing full well that Noah Puckerman never backed down from a challenge, she used his one true weakness against him. He stared intensely at the crisp greenback she held in her hand.

_Damn it. _

"Fine. I'll do it." He snatched the money out of her perfectly manicured gripe. "But only to prove to you that I don't want to kiss him."

Puck didn't even take the time out to realize that that made no sense before charging down the hallway to the kissing booth. He barely heard Santana's shout of "Make sure you use tongue!" and he made it a point to ignore all the puzzled stares he was getting from the female students standing in the line he was completely disregarding.

"Hey!" One of the nameless chicks yelped as Puck cut in front of her. Finn was too busy checking out the (surprisingly hot) mathlete he had just finished with as she walked down the hall away from them.

"Ok, who's next?" Finn turned back to his waiting 'customers', visibly startled when he saw who was at the front of the line.

"Dude, what are you doing? I'm kinda, like, busy here." Finn nodded toward the line behind him. "I mean, don't wanna keep the ladies waitin—"

Puck cut him off mid sentence, smashing his lips hard in to Finn's unsuspecting mouth.

Call him crazy, but it almost felt like Finn didn't want him to stop when Puck pulled away a few seconds later. The hallway had gone ghostly quiet and Puck could feel every pair of eyes burning holes in his back.

Wanting to make his escape as quickly, but smoothly, as possible, Puck slammed Santana's dollar down on the pink counter with a cocky wink before starting back down the hallway, leaving a very confused Finn in his wake.

* * *

Puck had managed to avoid running into Finn for the rest of the school day. People were staring at him everywhere he went, but he ignored it, knowing no one at McKinley would have the balls to say anything to his face.

When it came time for glee club rehearsal, Puck thought it a better idea to just bail. He didn't really feel like sitting there listening to everyone singing their favorite love songs while he just pouted silently in the corner.

The bleachers seemed like the most appealing place to hang for a while. There was no more football practice, so at least he'd be alone.

Or, so he thought.

"Hey, man."

Puck glanced down at Finn's gigantor silhouette that stretched across the rows of metal seats, but said nothing in response.

"Ok, uhm, look. I'm not exactly sure what I'm gunna say, but I think we probably need to talk."

"Shouldn't you be at glee practice…or something?" Right now, Puck really just wanted to be left alone to wallow in his own self pity. "We don't _need_ to talk about anything."

"Dude, I think we do." He felt Finn move to take a seat next to him. Puck instinctively slid away, wanting as much distance as possible between them. "You paid a dollar to _kiss_ me. In front of pretty much the entire school."

"Well, technically, Santana gave me the dollar." Puck deadpanned, finally looking up to meet Finn's light brown eyes.

"But you still kissed me, dude." Finn countered, and Puck could have sworn he saw the other boy's eyes glance down at his mouth for a little longer than necessary.

"Yeah, can you do me a favor and, like, never talk about it again?" Puck shot back a little harsher than he meant to, but Finn seemed unscathed by the verbal blow. He sighed, still holding Puck's gaze.

"Look," Finn began, shifting uncomfortably in his seat on the cold metal. "I'm all for never talking about this again…but before I do that, I just needa see something."

Puck screwed up his face in a confused scowl. "Uh, sure? I don't know where you're going with this, Hudson but if that's what you gotta—"

This time, it was Puck who was caught completely off guard when Finn's lips were crashed into his own. It only took Puck a few seconds to recover from the shock before he was kissing his friend back.

Besides being unexpected, this one _felt _ different than the other. The movement of their mouths was cautious and it was almost as if Finn was searching for something. What, exactly, Puck wasn't sure. But he did know that he didn't _ever_ want Finn to stop doing that thing with his tongue.

As the kiss deepened, Puck couldn't suppress the tiny moan that passed his lips. But that moan proved to be like dumping a bucket of cold water on Finn because as soon as it happened, the other boy jerked away.

Puck opened his eyes and saw Finn had widened the gap between them. He was breathing as if he had just played an entire quarter without stopped and frankly, looking like he was about to blow chunks all over the place.

"So, uh what exactly did you need to 'see'?" Puck asked, and Finn visibly twitched at the sound of his voice.

"N-never mind, nothing. It was dumb." He replied hurriedly. "Look, I, uh, gotta get back to glee club." Finn stood up, doing all he could to avoid making eye contact with Puck. "I told Mr. Schue I was going to the bathroom so, uh I guess I'll see you around."

"Dude, hold up," Puck got to his feet just as Finn turned to leave, realization slowly coming to light. "I'll walk with you."

Finn froze for a second. "Y-you don't have to come. I'll just tell Mr. Schue that you had something else—"

"No, it's cool. I wanna go," Puck walked up behind Finn and clapped him hard on the shoulder. "You're supposed to do you love song thing today, right? And we wouldn't want you to have no one to sing it to now would we?"

**A/N: Reviews would make my life, just so you know. =P Thanks for reading!**


End file.
